Different from the Rest
by Oriokoe
Summary: A she cat is born of two parents from different clans. She will have to face being shunned by her clan and will have to make the toughest decision, stay with her mother's clan, her father's clan or become a rouge.
1. Prologue

I don't own anything from the Warriors series, they belong to Erin Hunter. I own nothing but my OCC. I do not profit from making this.

Rainclan

Leader

Lightstar- golden tom with white underbelly with green eyes

Deputy

Graypelt- gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Puddlestep- brown she- cat with white paws and light green eyes

Warriors

Mousetail- dark brown she-cat with a skinny tail and amber eyes

Nightwhisker- black tom with golden eyes

Branchfall- long limbed tom with dark brown fur with black stripes and a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Queens

Rainheart- gray blue she-cat with brown eyes, mother to Lilykit and Stonekit

Bluestep- light gray she-cat with light blue eyes mate to Lightstar, mother to Goldenkit and Peachkit

Apprentices

Leafpaw- tortishell she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders

Barkclaw- tan tabby tom with dark brown paws and tail tip with green eyes

Cloudclan

Leader

Darkstar- black short haired tom with brown eyes

Deputy

Mothpelt- very light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Owlwing-white tom cat with gray specks with amber eyes

Warriors

Quietstep- cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Swiftheart- brown and cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Clawstep- long haired black tom with a white underbelly and right white ear with green eyes

Sunheart- ginger tom with blue eyes

Queens

Birdfeather- white she-cat with yellow eyes, mate to Sunheart, mother to Patchkit, Stripekit, and Sandkit

Elders

Graynose- black and white she-cat with blue eyes and a gray nose

Flowerheart- tortishell she-cat with light blue eyes

GrassClan

Leader

Moonstar-white she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy

Longwhisker- brown tabby tom with light brown eyes and very long whiskers

Medicine Cat

Blacktail- gray and black tom with yellow eyes

Warriors

Snowclaw- white tom with green eyes

Stormheart- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sandstep- light tan she-cat with amber eyes

Specklefur- brown she cat with light brown patches and blue eyes

Queen

Dawnstep- light brown she-cat with green eyes, mate to Snowclaw, mother to Thornkit and Dapplekit

Apprentices

Duskpaw- brown tom with a light brown underbelly and blue eyes

Cedarpaw- gray tom with yellow eyes and a white tail tip

Prologue

Puddlestep and Peachpaw climbed up the rocky slope to meet with the other medicine cats at the Moonstone to share tongues with Starclan. The mentor and apprentice traveled slowly to wait up for Owlwing and Blacktail to catch up with them. The cold leaf-bare wind ruffled their pelts with every gust much to the young apprentice's dismay. Having only been an apprentice for a moon this was the longest trip Peachpaw has traveled from camp.

"Puddlestep!" a male voice called behind them and they saw Owlwing and Blacktail run over to the pair "Sorry we're late, Greynose has been needing more herbs and attention lately" the white tom with grey speckles spoke 'That must be Owlwing, his name suits him' Peachpaw thought

"At least you had a better job to attend to, all I've had to take care of was whining apprentices with sore pads" the unusually colored grey and black tom said with a sigh 'That must be Blacktail then'

Owlwing's ears twitched as his gaze shifted towards Peachpaw "Is this your new apprentice Puddlestep?" "Yes this is Peachpaw, Peachpaw this is Owlwing and Blacktail" "Hello" the young apprentices said to the two medicine cats. Puddlestep's gaze shifted towards Silverpelt "We better hurry, the moon will be over Moonstone soon" the four cats quickly rushed up the rest of the rocky slope till they came to a cave

"Come Peachpaw, its almost time" Puddlestep called over her shoulder as she and Blacktail walked into the darkness of the cave. Peachpaw became uncertain that she wanted to go in, it was very dark and there was no light, Owlwing noticed her uncertainty and he draped his tail over her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll guide you inside" feeling more confident the final two cats went into the dark cave.

The darkness seemed to go on forever as the two kept walking 'Owlwing must have been to the Moonstone many times to know where his going, I have no idea where to go' Peachpaw thought to herself "Peachpaw are you here?" Puddlestep's voice spoke in the darkness "Yes I'm here" "Good, it's almost time" as soon as Puddlestep finished a beam of light came through a hole in the cave and the Moonstone glowed in a blue light that lite up the cavern. Puddlestep padded over to the Moonstone and sat next to it and looked up towards Silverpelt and called out "Starclan! I bring y Peachpaw my apprentice and pray you accept her as you once accepted me" The medicine cats gathered around the Moonstone and lay down before it. As they touched the precious stone with their noses they all fell into a deep sleep. Snapping out of her daze she rushed over to join them and touched the Moonstone with her nose and was too fast asleep to meet with Starclan.

Peachpaw found herself in a forest like terrain with a small lake in the center. She padded over towards the lake and looked into the crystal clear water at her refection.

"Peachpaw" a soft voice called behind her making the apprentice turn around and a golden she cat stood before her "Yellowleaf!" Peachpaw exclaimed but her ears quickly became warm with embarrassment 'I shouldn't assume that is her, she died long before I was born' she thought to herself "I mean you are Yellowleaf right?"

The golden she cat mrrowed in amusement "Yes Peachpaw I am Yellowleaf" Yellowleaf was Puddlestep's mentor; her mentor would talk about Yellowleaf once in a while but not often. Yellowleaf was Lightstar's younger sister born in a different litter. However Yellowleaf's life as a medicine cat was short lived. About twelve moons ago, Yellowleaf took a turn for the worse, she began to have much pain in her belly, because of this Puddlestep had to care for the clan. Puddlestep had said that during all of Yellowleaf's examinations there was a hard mass in her belly and it kept getting bigger over time. They had tried every herb and remedy for her but all failed and she died soon after.

"Peachpaw I have something to tell you" the she cat spoke with urgency in her voice causing Peachpaw's ears to perk "What is it Yellowleaf?" There is a cat within Rainclan that will have to make choices that could cause many battles for Rainclan, in and outside the clan" Peachpaw's eyes widen "Who is this cat Yellowleaf? How can I stop this?" "I cannot say anymore Peachpaw, I can only leave you with that warning, be prepared to care for your clan threw these times, take care Peachpaw" Yellowleaf began to fade from site "Wait Yellowleaf!"

Peachpaw woke from her dream with questions running threw her head but one made itself most pronounced 'What did she mean?'

**If you guys are wondering Yellowleaf died of stomach cancer, reviews would be nice, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from the Warriors series, they belong to Erin Hunter. I own nothing but my OCC. I do not profit from making this. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short . I promise not all of the chapters will be like this.**

"Is Rainheart going to be ok mommy?" Goldenkit asked as he looked up at his mom Bluestep

"She'll be fine Goldenkit," she replied "You'll have some new denmates soon" the two kits had become antsy and worried about Rainheart and their soon to be denmates. Puddlestep worked vigorously to ease Rainheart's pain with poppy seeds. Rainheart had pains in her belly all morning till Puddlestep came to check on her, she was kitting and the first kit would soon be born

"Ok Rainheart its time to push," Puddlestep said softly

Finally the first kit was born, a little she-cat with white fur and strange black speckles on her pelt. Bluestep padded over to them and picked the newborn kit up and licked it clean, the little kit mewed in protest taking in her first breath

"Another kit is coming Rainheart give one final push," Puddlestep mewed

Rainheart pushed one last time and a black tom was born and unfortunately he was the runt and very small. Puddlestep quickly took the kit aside and began to vigorously clean him. Bluestep had finished cleaning the little she-cat and brought her back to her mother and placed her next to her mother's belly. Rainheart sat up slowly and looked towards Puddlestep and her kit.

"Is something wrong with my kit Puddlestep?" Rainheart spoke with fear in her voice, Puddlestep just sat there starng at the still kit

"Rainheart, I'm sorry his kit is still born" Puddlestep said in a sad voice, Rainheart let out a sad yowl for her lost kit. Puddlestep picked up the still born kit and left the nursery. Bluestep looked over at Rainheart with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Rainheart but you still have one kit to care for" Rainheart nudged the whiling newborn kit closer to her belly so the kit could nurse

"I know your right" she mewed with a sigh and she stared down at her only kit, Goldenkit and Peachkit bound over to the two queens and stood in front of them

"What are you going to name her?" Goldenkit mewed with happiness in his eyes

"I think I'll call her Lilykit, her pelt reminds me of a white tiger lily" Rainheart replied to the two excited kits

"Can we play with her?" Peachkit asked, Goldenkit and Peachkit were three moons old and much too big for a kit under a moon to play with

"She's much too small to play with for Starclan's sake" their mother said and the sibling's ears drooped

"Why don't you two go outside and play, these two need to rest" the two kits ran outside but before Goldenkit left outside he stared at little Lilykit for a few moments before following his sister


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from the Warriors series, they belong to Erin Hunter. I own nothing but my OCC. I do not profit from making this**

Lilykit was now two moons old, she could now see and she has bright green eyes. Goldenkit and Peachkit were five moons old; they were excited to become apprentices. Lilykit would play with the older kits but sometimes things would get rough. Still Lilykit would try to be just as tough so she wouldn't look weak.

It was now leaf fall and it was a misty morning. Lilykit was the first to wake up as she left the nursery den and its warm milky scent and into the cool air. Most of the Warriors were already bustling about. Lightstar was speaking to Greypelt near Lightstar's den, which was a hollowed tree on a small mound.

Puddlestep came out of the stone medicine cat's den and padded over to Lightstar and spoke to him. The two quickly went into her den while Greypelt disappeared into the Warrior's stone den. In the center of camp was the freshkill pile, Nightwhisker and Branchfall were partaking in a finch from yesterday's hunt before going on border patrol. Mousetail came out of the Warrior's den with Greypelt trailing beside her. Leafpaw came through the bramble camp entrance with some moss in her mouth and she padded to the Elder's den, which was also a tree hollow like Lightstar's den.

'Barkclaw must need a change of bedding,' Lilykit thought, Goldenkit and Peachkit emerged from the nursery

"Hey Goldenkit, hi Peachkit," Lilykit greeted

"Hi Lilykit," the two siblings greeted her

"Leafpaw come over here," Nightwhisker called for his apprentice, the young she cat quickly came out of the Elder's den and ran over to her mentor, Nightwhisker was sitting next to Branchfall and Greypelt,

"We're going on a border patrol today," Nightwhisker told his apprentice

"You guys start the patrol I'm going to ask Lightstar if his willing to go on a hunting patrol with Mousetail today, don't be afraid to catch some prey on the way to the borders," with that said Greypelt padded over to Puddlestep's den

"We best get a move on then," Branchfall said and the trio left the camp

"Leafpaw is so lucky! I can't wait until we're apprentices," Goldenkit mewed

"Me too, it seems like Lightstar has to leave camp every day to do something, we need more Warriors to help," Lilykit added

"I don't know if I want to be a Warrior…" Peachkit trailed off looking down at the grass beneath her paws

"What? Why not?" Goldenkit looked at his sister with wide eyes

"I don't know, I'd rather help Puddlestep and be a medicine cat," she said "I've been having weird dreams,"

Lightstar left the medicine cat's den with Greypelt trailing behind him, noticing the two leaving the den Mousetail padded over while Greypelt sprinted off to catch up with the border patrol.

"Where do you think the prey runs well today?" Mousetail asked

"This mist will make it hard to scent any prey today, let's try towards the moorland close to the Grassclan border, it will be easier to spot prey," with that stated the duo left threw the camp entrance

"I hope they bring back freshkill tonight, this is the first night I'll get to taste it," Lilykit mewed in excitement

"It's the best thing you will ever taste," Peachkit said licking her lips at the thought of warm freshkill. Puddlestep came out of her den with a weird object in her mouth; it looked almost like an apple,

"Hey Puddlestep what is that?" Lilykit asked as the three padded over to her, Puddlestep's ear twitched to show she heard them and she set the strange object down,

"This is a peach young ones," she stated as he sat down on the grassy ground

"How did it get in your den?" Goldenkit asked as he sniffed the strange fruit

"It must be a sign from Starclan, peaches don't usually grow around here," Puddlestep said as she wrapped her tail around her forepaws

"It smells sweet," Goldenkit muttered to himself

"What kind of sign?" Peachkit asked as she looked up at Puddlestep

"I'm still discussing it with your father but I cannot reveal anything till I know for sure," Puddlestep mewed "Anyways you kits can play with the peach if you want,"

"Oh boy!" Goldenkit mewed and pounced on the peach and bit at the fruit

"As for me I need to check on the herbs and flowers to see if next Greenleaf promises us a good amount of medicine, stay out of trouble you three" and she padded out of the camp

"Bye Puddlestep thanks for the peach!" Lilykit mewed after the medicine cat

The three kits played with the peach all day, practicing hunting moves, fighting moves or just playing catch with the fruit. They played with the peach so much they worked it down to the small dark brown seed, which they still played catch with the tough seed. It was moments like these Lilykit was going to miss the most, in one moon her den mates would leave the nursery to become apprentices and she would be all alone with no one to play with, once they become apprentice Bluestep would too leave the nursery to return to her warrior duties. The den was going to seem very empty for the next three moons.

The border patrol returned, each had some freshkill clamped in their jaws, Nightwhisker had caught a thrush, Branchfall had caught a plump vole, Greypelt had caught two mice and Leafpaw had a pigeon in her mouth. She quickly took the pigeon to the Elder's den to give to Barkclaw. A bad day to hunt turned out to be pretty good in the end. Puddlestep returned soon after with a few early blooming herbs and seeds in her mouth as she padded over to her den to put them into storage.

"Catch this Lilykit," Goldenkit mewed as he hit the seed to Lilykit

"I've got it!" she mewed as she stopped it with her paws

"Try to catch this Peachkit!" Lilykit said as she batted the seed to Peachkit,

"I got it!" Peachkit mewed as she clawed at the seed and batted it back to Goldenkit

Lightstar and Mousetail returned as Goldenkit received the peach seed. Lightstar carried a robin in his jaws while Mousetail had a rabbit in her's. The two added their kills into the pile. Lightstar picked up the thrush Nightwhisker killed and brought it to the nursery for Rainheart and Bluestep to share.

"Hey I think the clan has been fed," Goldenkit mewed "I'll go get us some freshkill!" he exclaimed and ran to the pile while Lilykit and Peachkit waited outside the nursery entance for him, he picked out the plump vole Branchfall had caught and padded back over to them,

"You're going to love this Lilykit," he said with his mouth still stuffed with vole

"Put the vole down Goldenkit, we can't understand you with freshkill in your mouth," his sister scolded causing Goldenkit's ears to redden and he placed the vole down in front of them

"Sorry, try some Lilykit," he mewed, Lilykit sniffed the freshkill and slowly took a bite

"Mmm" she purred

"Told ya," he said as he laid down to join them in their meal

Silverpelt had started to appear in the sky as the last bits of sunrays disappeared. Everyone had full bellies and turning in for the night. Goldenkit and Peachkit went into the nursery. Lilykit was about to follow their lead when she noticed the peach seed near the nursery entrance,

"Lilykit time for bed!" her mother called

"Coming!" she replied as she picked up the seed and ran inside

She curled up next to the warmth of her mother and hid the seed under her body. As she started to doze off she thought to herself

'Goldenkit and Peachkit will always be my best friends, nothing will ever change that, not even different dens'


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from the Warriors series, they belong to Erin Hunter. I own nothing but my OCC. I do not profit from making this. Happy early Easter everyone, be sure to review when you get a moment, I want to be sure I still have an interesting story.**

Today was the day Lilykit had dreaded, Goldenkit and Peachkit's apprentice ceremony. Bluestep was cleaning the siblings up with swift licks; Goldenkit was going to become a warrior's apprentice, while Peachkit was going to be Puddlestep's apprentice. Peachkit had told her and Goldenkit after she spoke with both Puddlestep and Lightstar. Lilykit tried to look happy for the two but inside she was so sad she could let out a yowl.

"I'm so excited I can't wait!" Goldenkit exclaimed practically jumping in his fur

"Same here," Peachkit mewed, she appeared calmer then her brother but she was fidging with her paws scraping the ground. Lightstar's voice could be heard booming outside the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under Highmound for a clan meeting." The two siblings slowly padded out with their mother trailing behind them, as Rainheart padded out to join them she motioned Lilykit with her tail

"You can watch the ceremony from here." she whispered, Lilykit crept up and poked her head up from the entrance of the nursery and she could see that all the cats had gathered. The two siblings sat closest to Highmound. Barkclaw was sitting outside the Elder's den; Leafpaw emerged from the apprentice's den and sat next to Nightwhisker. All the cat's pelts meshed together of Rainclan.

"I've called this meeting on account of making these kits apprentices, Peachkit and Goldenkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed," Lightstar looked over towards his deputy

"Graypelt, you battle skills and courage has aided the clan in the harshest of times, I trust you will pass these skills onto Goldenkit," Goldenkit padded over to Graypelt and the two touched noses.

"Puddlestep you have chosen Peachkit as your apprentice, I trust you shall teach her to become a fine medicine cat," Peachkit ran over to Puddlestep and touched noses with her

"From this day until you receive your warrior and medicine cat's name you will be known as Goldenpaw and Peachpaw, may Starclan light your path." The meeting was adjourned and the clan continued their daily routines. Lilykit came out of the nursery and ran towards Goldenpaw.

"Congrats Goldenpaw," she mewed

"Ya thanks," he replied

"Goldenpaw come!" his mentor yelled

"Sorry I gotta go!" and he ran off to meet his mentor

'Maybe Peachpaw will talk to me,' she thought as she ran over o the medicine cat's den

"Hey Peachpaw are you-"but she was cut off by Puddlestep

"Quiet Lilykit I'm teaching Peachpaw, there is much to teach her," Puddlestep said

"Oh ok…" with her tail drooped and ears flat to her head Lilykit padded back to the nursery and sat down

'We're still friends, right?' Lilykit's gaze drifted over to the peach seed, trotted over to the seed and picked it up with her mouth and padded out of the nursery she walked behind the den and into the forest, she traveled till she couldn't see the camp behind her anymore. She dug a hole in the grass and gently placed the seed in the hole and buried it.

'Puddlestep said peaches don't really grow around here, I hope this one does,' she thought, she looked around

'I better find a way to mark this spot,' she noticed some twigs on the ground and placed them in square around where the seed was buried.

'I sure hope this little seed grows,' she thought, she felt a raindrop fall on her nose, she sniffed the air and looked up at the sky. She quickly made a run back to camp, just in time to hear her mom calling for her

'I hope the seed don't drown in the rain' she thought while being curled up beside her mom in the nursery, a flash of lightning blinded her for a second and a loud crackle echoed outside.

'I wonder where the patrols are?' just as the thought crossed her mind pawsteps were running through puddles then stopped

'They must have just returned' Lilykit stood up and walked over to the entrance of the nursery

'Looks like Goldenpaw won't get much training today' the raining seemed endless, it didn't seem like it would let up anytime soon

"Lilykit, why don't you get some sleep? You'll catch cold if you keep standing there," Rainheart mewed

"Coming mom," Lilykit replied and padded over to her mom and curled back up, as she slept she dreamt about being with Goldenpaw and Peachpaw again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Quick Note: I am sooooo sorry guys for leaving you hanging for a few months. A lot of stuff has happened the past few months. I had gotten a full time job as a hair stylist; quit the job because I couldn't take the manager's mind games anymore, signed up to take college for full time this August, so yeah been around the block. Even though I quit being a stylist at the last salon I'm not giving up on that, I adored working in a salon and I'll try again next year (too much competition now with the newbies stylists just getting out of school).**

Chapter 4

As the moons pasted Lilykit kept going back into the forest where she planted the peach seed, it was only a mouse tail tall now. Lilykit didn't know why but she felt a connection to the small seedling, like it was a part of her. She knew how to care for the seedling by now, if there was scent of a big storm coming she would shelter the sprout with fallen branches from nearby trees, yet she would make holes through the branches that still had leaves on them so the sprout could receive water. Besides taking care of the seedling Peachpaw would visit her almost every day after her lessons, the two would usually play catch with a ball of moss or talk about Peachpaw's training near the nursery entrance. Goldenpaw still hadn't come to the nursery to talk to Lilykit, this had saddened Lilykit that he never made time for her to even at least say hi. He was so busy lately with his training, and when he had time to spare he spent it with Leafpaw. Lilykit peeked outside of the nursery, staring longingly at the two, wishing she was Leafpaw as she and Goldenpaw left the camp with their mentors for training.

'I guess we weren't as close as I thought,' she thought with a sigh as she stared at the ground

'and here I thought we were best friends too' Lilykit padded out of the nursery and looked around to be sure no one was watching and ran behind the nursery to check on the peach seedling. As the seedling came into view she halted and stared at it with wide eyes. One side of the seedling was nice and green but the other side was dead looking, the few leaves on the seedlings dead side were brown.

"Oh no," Lilykit cried as she ran the rest of the way to the seedling and fretted over it

"What's wrong with you? Do you need more water?" she ran her paw pads over the soil, it was moist

"No, maybe you need more sunlight?" Lilykit looked up at the clear blue sky, no branches were in the seedling way, she looked back at the seedling with a defeated look on her face

"Oh I hope you aren't dying," she mewed sadly as she stared at the seedling, Lilykit padded back to camp as she silently prayed to Starclan the plant will live.

As the days turned to weeks the plants condition still didn't improve, yet it didn't decrease either. Goldenpaw still hadn't talked to Lilykit while Peachpaw and her werecloser then ever. Peachpaw ran outside the medicine cat's den thrilled with news that she was going to the Moonstone. Of course Lilykit had never heard of it before.

"It's a magical stone that lets us medicine cats and leaders speak with our warrior ancestors." Peachpaw explained

"When do you leave Peachpaw?" Lilykit asked

"In a few days, I need to get back to Puddlestep, I'll talk to you later Lilykit," and Peachpaw dashed back into the den, Lilykit padded back into the nursery to find her mom sleeping, a thought had struck Lilykit, something she hadn't noticed till now.

'All kits have dads, which ones mine?' she padded over to her mom and poked her shoulder with her small paw, Rainheart moved a little

"Mom?" Lilykit mewed

"Mmm what is it Lilykit?" Rainheart asked her eyes still shut

"Which tom is my dad in Rainclan?" she asked with excitement in her small voice. Rainheart's eyes snapped open and she quickly changed to a depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong mommy?" she asked with her head tilted

"I'll tell you when you're older, why don't you go outside and ask Barkclaw to tell you a story," Rainheart curled up and not another word was spoken

'I wonder why it's such a big secret.' Lilykit thought as she padded back outside, Lilykit ran over to the Elder's den to find Barkclaw sleeping in the warmth of the afternoon sun

"Barkclaw?" she whispered

"What is it Lilykit?" the elder moaned half asleep

"Will you tell me a story?" Lilykit asked, Barkclaw let out a big yawn before he sat up and replied

"Sure," he said sleepily, as he wove a tale from his warrior seasons yet Lilykit's mind kept wandering 'Why won't mom tell me who my dad is?'


End file.
